T-A.L.O.S.
T-A.L.O.S. stands for "Tyrant-Armoured Lethal Organic System". 'This creature appears in ''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles and serves as the penultimate boss of the game. History The T-A.L.O.S. was intended to be the Umbrella Corporation's ultimate B.O.W., a Tyrant enhanced with cybernetic armour and controlled directly by the company's Red Queen supercomputer. The T-A.L.O.S. project was originally conceived by the researchers from Umbrella's Arklay Laboratory, shortly after the development of the Tyrant T-002. A common flaw among the corporation's B.O.W.'s was lack of control. Since Tyrants lacked the intelligence of the humans they were created from, as well as the T-virus causing sporadic mutations, they were prone to going berserk and killing their handlers as well as their targets. With the introduction of a remote computer control system, that weakness was apparently eliminated. By 2003, shortly before Umbrella's dissolution, the T-A.L.O.S. project bore fruit. A new Tyrant model equipped with armour plating and heavy weaponry was produced at Umbrella's Caucasus facility. An anti-Umbrella activist group headed by Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (two of the survivors of the infamous Mansion Incident) were tipped off anonymously by Albert Wesker of the existence of T-A.L.O.S. and moved in to destroy the creature and shut down Umbrella for good. Chris and Jill faced T-A.L.O.S. within the heart of the Caucasus facility, relying primarily on their wits and ingenuity to survive the battle against the creature. Though protected by armour, the creature wasn't indestructible; the armour encasing its head was weaker than the rest of it and there were gaps between the plates that could be exploited. T-A.L.O.S. mutated into a secondary form after most of its armour plates were destroyed and it connected directly to the Red Queen computer, using robotic appendages connected to the ceiling of the chamber to attack Chris and Jill. Even after mutating into this stronger form, the T-A.L.O.S. failed to defeat Chris and Jill and was destroyed. Umbrella's greatest project, which they had spent so many years and so much money developing, had failed to eliminate two normal human combatants. The defeat of the T-A.L.O.S. spelt doom for Umbrella and the corporation collapsed just days later. Capabilities * 'Armour '- T-A.L.O.S.'s armour plating and genetically enhanced physiology made it capable of withstanding direct hits from a tank. *'Rocket Launcher '- The T-A.L.O.S. carried a massive rocket launcher in its primary form, far too large for any human to carry. It could launch spreads of four explosive rounds in quick succession. *'Cybernetic Interface '- After mutating into its secondary form, the creature's spine connected directly to the Red Queen computer, enhancing its targetting systems. *'Claws '- T-A.L.O.S.'s arms are massive in its mutated form and it will swipe at enemies with its large claws. *'''Tentacles - These mechanical appendages could swipe at enemies, through chunks of debris and even fire lasers. Weaknesses In its primary form, the T-A.L.O.S.'s armour had a number of gaps between the plates and its headpiece was weaker than the rest of the armour. After mutating, several red sores emerged from different areas of the body that were more vulnerable to attacks than the rest of the body. Upgraded rapid-fire weapons and explosive weapons were the most effective means of destroying the creature. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Humanoids Category:Resident Evil Category:Cyborgs